Broken Apart
by Realitycheckneeded
Summary: Hoodie and Masky are no longer partners. Hoodie will partner with Toby but who will Partner with Masky?
1. Chapter 1

I slid the needle into my arm and let the drugs fill my veins. With a breath of relief I leaned back in my chair, it had been too long since my last hit, almost a week. Drugs are the reason I didn't want to share a room, Hoodie thinks I shouldn't be doing them but what does he know? I can't over dose, I can't have a seizure. I could use a rusty needle that 20 people have used with various diseases and nothing would happen. Drugs can't hurt me, they're the only things that bring me joy, besides killing, I can't kill all the time but I can do drugs all the time. I usually steal them from my victims but it has been getting harder now that Hoodie is on my case. Slender doesn't seem to care, we're just his fucking chess pieces, the only difference is the king is in the most protected tower in the world and his army are all queens, we're like queens on steroids, we can move in any direction at any time killing as many people as needed. I will never understand why Toby loves him so fucking much. Toby is the reason I got a lock on my door. The only reason I like my boss and coworkers is that they never lie. What would you need to lie about when you're a cold-blooded killer? We generally don't talk to Toby unless we have to, he doesn't talk much either. Well, not to us, but he is always talking to the people in his head. I really don't understand why Slender picked Toby as a proxy. I mean yes, he is good at what he does but he's not all there, course who am I to talk? I'm currently on six different drugs and smoking some cancer sticks, so I'm hearing things that aren't there either. I stood, drunkenly walked over to my bed and flopped on it. I looked at the picture on my nightstand, it's of Hoodie and me standing over our first kill as proxies. Hoodie and I used to be best friends we could finish each other's sentences, and could basically read each other's minds but now I can never tell what he's thinking. He can still tell what I'm thinking "where is my next hit?" he hates it when I do drugs he says I "change" well no shit I change that why I do them! I ground my teeth at the thought before rolling over and falling asleep.

I wake up to pounding on my door. "What?!"

"We've got a job to do, the three of us, you, Toby and I." I grumbled "I'm coming."

I rolled out of bed and stood grabbing my mask and jacket. I put them on and slid two packs of cigarettes into my pocket and opened the door. "Let's go." I pushed past him heading for the car. I stopped and looked back at him still standing at my door. "You coming?"

"Gimmie the keys."

"What? Why?"

"You're high."

"So?"

"So you'll kill more than the target driving high and you know that we are to kill no one but the target." I rolled my eyes "I'll be fine."

"Tim!" Stopped dead in my tracks "what did you just call me?" I asked gritting my teeth "Tim! Stop! You know what? Toby and I can handle this you stay here sober up." He walked over and ripped the car keys out of my hand. "See if you weren't so high you would have me pinned to the ground with your gun to my head by now!"

"I only do that to people I feel threatened by and you are no threat."

"I'm a threat if I try to take away your drugs." I raised my hand to slap him but I heard Toby's voice behind me. "h-hey guys are w-we g-going or n-not?" Hoodie pushed past me but stopped "just you and me this time Toby."

"W-what? But y-you and Masky a-always g-go tog-gether."

"Not this time Toby." He put his arm around Toby on his shoulder come on I think it'll be fun."

"o-oh ok." I watched as they left leaving me there as if I was useless. "Whatever." I mumbled under my breath turning to find slender standing behind me. "Masky my child why aren't you heading outside with Hoodie and Toby?" I walked past him "Hoodie doesn't want me going."

"Why?" I shrugged keeping my head down when his hand on my shoulder stopping me and turning me. "Masky?"

"It's fine." He pulled of my mask and tilted my head back. He used his long white fingers to hold my eyes open wide. "That's why he didn't want you to go." He was looking at the blood shot in my eyes "Masky now you know that I don't care what you do in your free time, but if these drugs start effect you're ability to work you have two options. One stop the drugs or...stop being a proxy." I gritted my teeth. "It won't happen again." He nodded "make sure it doesn't"

"Yes sir." He walked past me disappearing seconds later "prick." I walked to my room and downed another dose before lying in bed again.

Damn it! He nearly got me kicked out! And now I might have to stop the drugs to stay a killer! There's sentence I never thought I'd have to say. I mean what's the point of being a proxy that can live forever if I can't do whatever. I haven't failed ever! I've had my shaky moments but never stopped me from getting the job done and the times I was shaky it wasn't the drugs it was the lack of drugs. When I was going it to withdrawals and the only reason I went into withdrawals is because Hoodie wouldn't get off my back. You know every time I've been pissed lately it's been his fault! He's been at my throat since the drugs started but he doesn't know what they're like! Man they're the only thing that get me through the day! So why bother me?! It's my life and if I get kicked out it's going to be his fault!

I paced my room getting more and more pissed off. "Damn it! I need to blow off some steam." I grabbed the motorcycle keys and headed for the front door "I'm going out!" I called knowing slender could hear me before heading out the front door I walked down the path to my little shed in the woods. As one could guess I have a lot of time on my hands and a brain so when I could I'd fix an old bike that I "bought."

Throwing my leg over the bike I shove the keys into ignition and start the bike. I drove to the one place I knew I could blow off steam well two but one of them I have to look for to find the other has an address no searching needed. I pulled into the parking lot of the gym after an hour on a bike I was more than ready. I pulled off my helmet and walked inside. The manager practically growled at my presence. He thought I was bad for business like I care I'm the one keeping this place going. I nodded at him walking to the locker room and opening up my locker. I pulled off my jeans and jacket and pulled on a fresh t-shirt and shorts before pulling off my socks and heading into the gym and claiming the nearest kicking bag and begin kick the bag as hard and as fast as I can 35 years like this you learn to get faster and stronger. "Need someone to stable your bag?" I stopped and turned to see a woman standing next to me with black yoga pants, black sports bra and long black hair tied back. She was thing almost sickly so. "I doubt you could handle It." she scoffed "why because I'm a woman?"

"Oh get off you feminist high horse I give woman respect as much as the next guy but there's few people who I know can hold my bag well."

"Not even gonna let me try?" I rolled my eyes "be my guest." I said gesturing for her to get behind the bag. "Why the mask? Got some awful scar behind there?"

"Nope" I said kicking the bag causing her to stumble. She repositioned her stance to better stable the bag. "Then why?" I sighed "ever think I might find it comfortable?" she laughed but stopped as I kicked the bag again. "I doubt it. I'm surprised the owner didn't throw you out the second he saw you."

"We have an understanding." She raised a brow faltering every time I kicked the bag. "Mysterious. How about we go box or wrestle?" I laughed "you don't like holding the bag?"

"No."

"So no kickboxing?" she laughed walking to the wrestling mat "I'd like to keep my ribs in tack thanks." I shrugged. Your neck won't stay in tack if you keep flirting with me. Once I'm done with you of course. We wrestled for a while and I let her win a few times before standing "you ma'am are a worthy opponent." she bowed "thank you but I know."

"Cocky wanna wrestle some where a bit more…private?" she raised a brow. "I suppose my place or yours?"

"Yours I've got nosey roommates."

"Well why don't you get changed and I'll do the same and you meet me out front?" I nodded everything going as planned. The way there was quiet and I we learned each other's names not that I cared what it was. Once we arrived at her apartment she shoved me in and removed my mask not bothering to act like this isn't what we came here to do. Her hand slid down my pants as my hand went up her shirt she moaned as I squeezed. I lowered her onto the bed kissing her letting my hands move freely she used her feet to push down my pants and underwear. I bit her neck leaving marks in many places. "Stop teasing me!" she screams begging for me to penetrate her. I slid myself in slowly causing her to moan loudly. "Oh god." She moaned into me ear as I began to move back and forth slowly gaining speed. My hits got harder and faster causing the bed to hit the wall. Her back began to arch as she was reaching her climax, damn I could keep going for a while. "Don't stop!" she screamed her nails digging into my back. "Why would I?" I didn't stop but I did slow I slowed to a pain staking crawl but didn't let up on any of the force she gasped with every hit, begging for me to go faster I soon did as she asked. I began to move faster than ever before using my strength to hold her body tightly. I could see the wall where the top of the bed frame stopped had become cracked. I moaned as I reached my final moment and gave her one last hit as hard as I could muster and released in her my warm fluids causing her to go silent with pleaser, ok it wasn't pleaser I had squeezed her so hard I'd shattered her spine but that was besides the point I wasn't pissed anymore. I pulled out breathing heavily. I looked at her pleaser still scrawled into her face. What could have been a better way to die, mid orgasm. "Goodbye angel. It's been fun." I pulled up my pants and headed out the front door before going down stairs, getting on my bike and driving back to the mansion, making sure to grab a bit more of you know what for my stash.

"I'M BACK!" I called as I walked in the front door there was not response so I assumed slender was busy and Toby and Hoodie were still out on that job I heard a deep voice in my head "Masky, please join me in my office."

"Yes sir." I said climbing the stairs to his office.

I stepped inside after knocking. "Yes sir?"

"Masky I can see things between you and Hoodie are getting tougher and tougher and I need a fourth proxy assuming I can get one would you like a new partner?"

"To say yes would be to break one of the highest proxy rules. Work with and get along with your assigned partner no matter what."

"I know but I won't hold that against you."

"Then yes I would." I spoke without hesitation I just hoped this one would stay out of my personal life "but who will Hoodie partner with?"

"Does it matter?" he asked looking through his desk. "n-no I was just curios." he nodded "he will partner with Toby they are quite a pair." I nodded "who have you chosen to be the newest member?"

"He is on his way. He'll be here in an hour, make yourself presentable."

"Yes sir."

"dismissed." I nodded before leaving the room and coming face to face with Hoodie "where have you been?"

"Out."

"Out getting laid? Or getting more poison?"

"Both now will you leave me alone?" he sighed "whatever I've got a meeting with master anyway." I rolled my eyes and headed for my room before taking a shower and pulling on a fresh set of clothes just in time to because my candidate for a new partner had arrived and was knocking on my door. "One second." I pulled open the door and looked him up and down he wore jeans, dark blue sneakers, and a dark blue sweat shirt with a blue mask it seemed to have something leaking down from the eye sockets.


	2. Chapter 2

Masky's P.O.V.

"Now it would be best for just the two of you. If you do well you can become a proxy" We nodded taking the paper and a small box. I turned to Hoodie "you still got the car keys?" he shook his head "well where are they?"

"Key holder." I nodded "thanks." I said walking away feeling the hatered of his eye burning holes in the back of my head. I started heading out letting E.J. grab my shoulder and head for the door and soon coming up to the stairs "there's some stairs here."

"I know I can hear the room getting bigger." Ok weird though I didn't say anything. We made it out to the car and I lead him to the door "hey should I drive?"

"What?"

"Calm down, man." I nodded "you gonna drive or what?"

"Oh right." I ran around the side of the car as he opened the door and sat down. "Nice seats."

"Well we just got it the last car crapped out about a month ago." He nodded feeling the car around him "feel nice?"

"Just getting myself situated." I nodded starting the car. Now I know I'm nodding to a blind guy but it's really all I know to do "so what's with the tension between you and that other guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? You both tensed I could hear you both inhale to puff out your chest? Don't tell me there isn't something going on. What is it like you guys are ex-lovers? But you broke it off because of rule number one?"

"What no man I'm not gay!"

"Hey whatever man I don't judge have you met Offendor?"

"No that's not what's going on."

"Then what man?"

"He…" I sighed "he almost got me fired."

"Shit! What did he do?"

"Look it's a long story." He scoffed "and? it's gonna be a long ride."

"How would you know?" he shook his head "we're on the freeway which means we are trying to get somewhere far." I pursed my lips "fine you wanna know?"

"No shit." I sighed "I'm a smoker and a drug user and Hoodie thinks I shouldn't be doing it, but one of the biggest bonuses of being a proxy I don't have to deal with all the nasty side effects of all that stuff I just get the high and I've never let it get in the way of work, ever."

"I don't see any problem with it. So then why does he want you to stop?" I scoffed "you tell me you seem to be better at reading him than I ever was." I sighed, "Man we used to be best friends, finish each other's sentences kind of best friends. I could tell what he was thinking by the sound of his silence you know? But now? He's totally different he used to be fine with the drug use but I starting upping the dose to feel it better and he noticed I've never messed up a job not once. I was late once but only slightly and it wasn't because of the drugs. So I don't know. What am I doing wrong?"

"Maybe it's not what you're doing wrong maybe it's something with him."

"I don't know what."

"You should talk to him." I rolled my eye "don't want to be my partner or something?" he laughed no "it's not that but if we're gonna work together I don't want to have to get in the middle of that."

"If we ever get to the point where I'd rather send you to talk to him then be a man and do it myself one if not both of us will get kicked out. In other words that will never happen." He nodded "well as long as you can put your differences aside for a job I don't care." I laughed "Hoodie risk a job to piss me off or the other way around? Hell no." he gasped sarcastically "you said hell!" I rolled my eyes before gasping sarcastically in response. "Oh no now I shall be ever banned to hell." I said in a monotone voice. He laughed "so what made you want to become a proxy of Slender?"

"Well he approached me said he could see I was struggling in hiding. He wasn't wrong it's hard to hide when you're someone like me, when you've got the past that I do."

"well I told you about my problems your turn." he shrugged "well I don't remember much before I became who I am, really I don't remember anything farther back than a few days before. I remember I was in college no idea what my major was I'm going to guess something to in the medical field considering how much I know about the human body." He pulled out a small scalpel and began spinning it on the back of his thumb. "There was this girl, jenny was her name I think or maybe penny either way she just came up and talked to me and then we started hanging out. I had no interest in her, but her and her friends had this cave just off campus. We started hanging out there and one morning my roommate wakes my up and tells me he sees a fire at the cave so I go and check it out alone." He took a deep breath. "And that's…that's where it all went wrong. Turns out jenny was the leader of some cult and them though their god had picked me for a sacrifice."

"Shit! What happened after that shit storm of information?"

"They drug me into the cave and ripped my eyes out with a spoon." I cringed I couldn't imagine the hell that must have caused. "Calm down. To be honest after that I don't think I could have been happier than I am now." I rolled my eyes knowing he could tell what I was thinking just by the way I moved in my seat, by the noise of my leather gloves against the steering wheel. "after they removed my eyes the poured hot tar into my eye sockets and called on their great lord, who by the way was a demon, a weak demon the second he inhabited my weak body all I had to do was fight him and I won. My prize? His powers nothing special I'll show them to you later. My curse? I can't eat the food you can I eat humans." My eyes widened and I could tell my heart was pounding but he didn't mention it. "So you're a cannibal?"

"Yup but it's a small price to pay for the power and freedom I get." I nodded "yeah can't argue with that."

"Yeah the only other problem is sometimes when I sleep I go into 'wolf mode" which is where I act like a wolf in my sleep. Its really embarrassing I run around on all fours and everything." I laughed "sleep wolfing huh?" he laughed "yeah" I pulled off the freeway "we close?"

"Yeah it's in a nearby neighborhood from what I can tell." He nodded "here." I said bringing the car to a stop. We got out and walked up to the house. E.J. didn't ask for nor did he need help finding his way he was at the door before I was. "So do we just go in?" the question was answered by the scream of a man "that's our queue." I said pushing open the unlocked door. "Help me please someone help me!" the man's voice was answered by the sound of a little girl's voice "no one can save you now uncle Jonny." E.J. turned to me and whispered "we're picking up a kid?"

"I doubt it's that simple let's let her finish her business." he nodded and walked over to a couch "there's a couch here right?"

"yes." He nodded before sitting down "good because I've sat down before and I ended up sitting on what I thought was a sofa and I turned out to be a dead couple rotting, so not edible and not what I was looking for." I nodded as we listen to the apparent "uncle Jonny" choking on his own blood and let out one last "please…" before finally dying "poor poor uncle Jonny you shouldn't have hurt me like that." A little girl who looked bloodied, beaten and…see through. She emerged from the kitchen and the second she saw us knifes flew out of the kitchen and pointed at us. "Hey we're not here to hurt you." The girl stroked her mangled blood stained teddy bear sweetly "I know because if you were then you'd end up like uncle Jonny." I shivered at the girl. E.J. laughed and stood getting down on a knee front of the girl "hello what's your name?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Well you're also not supposed to kill your uncle so why don't we let that one slide?" she nodded smiling "ok. I'm Sally."

"Hi Sally, I'm E.J. but you can call me Jack and this is my friend Masky."

"Hello."

"We're here to help you and we want you to meet a friend of ours." She began to nod but was interrupted by pounding on the door. "I think it's the cops Jack." He nodded "how many do you think?"

"Two, someone probably complained about the screaming"

"You take one I get the other?"

"Sure lets have some fun." I said pulling out my gun and clicked off the safety. "Gun huh? Seems a bit quick."

"To each his own I mean all you've got is a scalpel." He laughed "oh I've got more than that he lifted his mask just high enough to show his mouth his skin was gray and his teeth so white I you wouldn't believe all he eats is human. We walked over to the door and opened it and I grabbed the smaller of the two officers placing my gun to his head "you want your partner to live come inside wouldn't want the children of the neighborhood to see this"

"ok ok I'm coming in." the officer I had grabbed slowly walked backwards with me followed by the other officer. E.J. closed the door and I shoved the officer away and E.J. simultaneously grabbed and smashed the radios on their shoulders. "Nice job." He nodded bowing before saying "Sally look away this is about get to more ugly than Jonny."

"what do-…" my voice faded away and long black tentacles emerged from his mouth and wrapped around the officers faces going up their noses and under their eye balls. "Oh my god. That's so awesome." The tension on the tentacles grew tighter and tighter before the offices skulls gave way completely smashing their head into a piled of skull and brain matter. Sally laughed and ran over to him "now I know you won't hurt me." The tentacles slid back into his mouth and Jack knelt down as the two officer's bodies fell to the ground limply "why?"

"Because you're like me, you want to hurt people too." Jack smiled pulling his mask down over his face again. "Well its true. We are not here to hurt you we want to care for you and take you somewhere you don't have to hide." He held out a hand and Sally reached out to take it but her hand went through his "I'm dead I can't touch anyone here." A light bulb went off in my head. "Jack I think I know what that box is for." I said pulling it out and opening confirming my suspicions. I pulled the necklace out of the box and placed it around Sally's neck and she went from somewhat see thought to a solid being. Her wounds faded along with her bruises she looked like an average 8 year old "just as I thought."

"What? What happened?" I grabbed Jacks hand placed it on Sally's shoulder "whoa what did you do? She's solid now." Sally giggled "Can't you see what he did mister?" Jack shook his head "no Sally I have no eyes. Sally's eyes widened and she reached up to grab his mask. He flinched at her touch "don't worry mister I won't hurt you." He nodded and she pulls off his mask to reveal to large holes where his eyes _should_ have been. Black tar leaked down his cheeks. His eyes had been removed so violently that the skin around the sockets was ripped and scared. His face was completely gray. Sally giggled "why do you wear the mask I think you look better without It." Jack smiled "you're one of the few who think so."

"No she's right Jack." Jack laughed "what are you gay now?" I smacked the back of his head. "Come on lets go." Jack slid his mask back on "one second I've got to restock my food." He pulled out his scalpel and ripped open the shirt of one of the "ok Sally let's wait outside for Jack shall we?" I said lifting her and setting her on my hip walking out the front "be quick. We do have a dead line." He grumble waving a bloodied hand over his shoulder. I shut the front door and set Sally down pulling out the car keys before pressing a button to unlock the car. "Whoa cool car mister!" she ran over to the black muscle car with not a spot on it. "Thanks you wanna get in?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jacks P.O.V.

I finished removing the kidnies of the second cop and I stand to investigate "uncle Jonny's" body "see" if it was worth it as it turned out he had about six knifes in stomach to the chances of his kidnies having survived were small, I didn't want to bother delaying us anymore than I already had and head for the front door but Masky walked in. "hey lets go." He stepped in front of me." He sighed "there's a woman outside and she wouldn't stop asking questions sooo…"

"What?"

"When she said she saw us walking up to the house and saw us together she kept asking if we were together and…"

"You said yes."

"…yeah." I sighed "take your mask off."

"It's is." I smiled knowing I would get a punch to the face for this. I lifted my mask just till my mouth was showing "what are-" but I cut him off by me grabbing him by the waist, pulling him close and placing my lips on his. He actually didn't fight back for the first few seconds though I think that was just shock. As I expected he punched me in the face "what the fuck!" I ruffled his hair and he shoved me away "what are you doing?!"

"Now you're blushing and your hair is messed up and your heartbeat is elevated now it looks like we had a hot make out session before leaving the house."

"That's not needed!"

"Blame yourself." I said walking past him pulling my mask back on and heard Sally talking to a woman "Sally, don't talk to strangers dear."

"Sorry Jack." I walked over to the woman "hello why are you hanging around our little Sally like a creeper?" I asked pulling the over protective father act as best as possible. "Oh I'm sorry but the other man told me to watch her while he went inside to grab something."

"Yes he said watch not talk to." The woman scoffed "well I'm sorry but she started talking to me."

"You're gonna blame the child?" I heard Masky's voice behind me "down boy she's ok she's too small to be able to take you."

"Well how am I supposed to know that?" Masky sighed "sorry about him he can get a bit…over protective."

"I noticed." I felt Masky arm slide around my waist. I smiled letting him sell it "yeah he thinks just because he's blind people will take it easy with him."

"Well I didn't know he was blind with that mask on you can't see where he's looking and he called me a creeper." Now that I was offended by "you wanna see what's under this mask?" I said stepping closer Masky pulled me back "bad Jack."

"I think you should leave." The woman scoffed "you know what I will." She stomped off and Masky lead me to the car and the second we got in and the doors were shut "what the hell?! First to kiss me WITHOUT my permission and then you threaten that woman?!"

"Ok the kiss was your fault and at first I was just playing the part but then she insulted my mask and _that's_ when I threatened her."

"That doesn't change the fact that you threatened her!" I shrugged Sally giggled "you guys are funny." I laughed "why thank you young lady."

"Put your seat belt Sally." I heard what he was referring to, police sirens "why are they following us?"

"The woman probably connected the dots. Good news is they won't fire on us because there's a kid in the car."

"We should have killed that woman, can we ditch them?" I heard a thump on the ceiling and wind come in. "here take my gun and fire "how do you expect me to aim?!"

"I don't but if they think we're armed then they'll back up and it will make it easier for me to lose them." I nodded "nice plan."

"Yeah yeah whatever, Sally get down just case they start shooting." I grabbed the gun from Masky and stood out the skylight pointing my gun in the direction of the sirens hoping it would look like I was firing on them and pulled trigger a few time. This was answered by the sound of a crash. I ducked down "did I just take one out?!"

"Yup keep it up." I stood back up spraying bullets left and right I heard the sound of tires screeching and popping to answer every few shots. I felt a tap on my leg "you're good." I nodded flopping back into my seat "wow I can see why you like these things!"

"Beginners luck." We made a sharp turn and came to a stop "out out out I got Sally." I nodded getting out of the car and followed the sound of his footsteps up some stairs and through a door. "I don't know that will keep them from finding us." He laughed "we passed through a force field the cloaked the car and the door hides us we'll be fine done it a thousand times" I sighed slightly out of breath "here's you gun back."

"Nice job with it." I laughed "nothing to it." I heard approaching footsteps "who's this Masky?"

"Jack, this it Hoodie and his partner Toby."

"Hoodie Toby this is my partner to be eyeless Jack." There was the sound of joints popping but I didn't say anything Slender had told me about Toby and Hoodie. "Nice to meet you I've heard a lot about you."

"Who's that?" Hoodie asked confused by Sally. Masky answered before I could "this is the extra special cargo Sally." I heard Sally yawn. "Hey Masky I'll take Sally up to Slender you update them on what happened." Masky handed Sally to me and I walked up the stairs counting the step to Slender's office and I knocked on the door. "Come in." I opened the door and stepped in shutting the door behind me "how did it go?"

"There was a few complications but other than that smoothly but may I ask something sir?"

"Yes."

"Do you really think bringing me in will help Masky and Hoodie?" he sighed "no but it's worth a try but we made a deal no matter what you can stay." I nodded "well sir meet Sally Williams." I thought Sally would say hello but I noticed she had fallen asleep in my arms. "That's fine I'll take her and put her in a bed till she wakes up. I nodded letting him take her from my arms "how long till Masky learns I'm already a proxy?"

"That's up to you but my advice? Sooner is better than later." I nodded "just one last question is there any exceptions to rule one?"

"Why do you ask."

"Curiosity."

"Well there is one, if the other person is a proxy." I nodded "hmm well I'm going to make sure Masky and Hoodie aren't going to kill each other." I said waving before leaving the room. I bumped into Hoodie on my way out "oh sorry Hoodie." He was silent "hello?"

"Why did you ask Slender about rule one?"

"Eves drop much? What else did you hear?" I said pushing past him. "Not much. you gonna answer the question."

"Cause I'm curious I like to know things it makes up for my lack of sight."

"But why that?"

"Because Masky and I were put in a situation where we had to be a couple and it made me wonder if that would even be allowed."

"That's the only reason?" I stopped "dude, if you want him he's yours, I'm not gonna get in the way, ok?" he scoffed "I don't!"

"Then why does it matter?" I walked away before he could answer not really caring what he had to say. I sniffed the air searching for Masky's scent soon finding and following it.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey so where am I sleeping?"

"For now? My room I think but you'll get your own soon." I nodded "well I'm beat can we head up there and you can show me where I'm sleeping."

"Sure. I was thinking about going to bed too." I followed him up the stairs and around a few corners. "Here we are." He led me over to the couch "couch is here and if you stand facing away from the couch and take a left and keep walking is the bathroom." I nodded "good to know." I said sitting down "ooh nice!"

"Yeah well I never use it so enjoy." I scoffed when I get my own room can I take this?"

"There's one in every room."

"Whoa rich guys up in here." He laughed "well I'm gonna change and climb into bed."

"ooooh can I watch?" he laughed "if you can get your eyes back and the first thing you want to do is watch me change clothes there's something wrong with you." he walked away and hear his pants unzip and drop to the floor along with his shirt and coat, sexy. I lay down after taking off my mask and sweatshirt. I rolled onto my stomach and before I knew it I was asleep.

Masky P.O.V.

I lay awake tracing my lips with my fingers. I looked at the clock 3:02 am. Great looks like it's going to be another late morning. I heard a whimper from Jack. "Jack?" this was answer by an all too realistic bark followed by another whimper. I sighed laying back down "wolf mode" I grabbed my phone and texted Hoodie: "get here quick this is gonna be hilarious! Bring the camera XD!"

"What is it?"

"Just get here!" few minutes later Hoodie knocked softly on the door and I ran over to answer it not bothering to put anything on over my boxers. "What?" he whispered I pointed to Jack who was acting just like a dog. Hoodie snorted "what the fuck?"

"Just film it!" Hoodie lifted the camera and it beeped letting us know it was recording, just in time to because Jack was on all fours. He howled and Hoodie and I snickered. Jack heard us and turned to us abruptly "oh no Hoodie I think the wolf has found us."

"yup." Jack dug his nails into the carpet and dashed for us we split apart but Jack continued to follow me I jumped over him letting my guard down for second allowing him to tackle me to the ground. I rolled over to push him off but I buried his face in my neck and started sucking on it. I gasped "ok Jack wake up." I turned to Hoodie looking for help but he wasn't there the door was shut. I turn back to Jack and find myself in bed Jack still on top of me but his shirt was off "am I dreaming?" Jack lifted his head "of course you are."

"But why about this? Why about you?" he leaned close to my face "because you want it." my eyes widened "what no!" suddenly I was awake Jack was standing over me dressed mask on, his hand were on my shoulders shaking me awake "Jack?"

"Whoa what happened?! Nightmare?"

"y-yeah I think so I don't remember." I lied he didn't need to know what I was dreaming about "well whatever it was you freaked."

"Did I wake you?"

"Nah I just got back from breakfast. I figured I'd let you sleep in you seemed to need it."

"Yeah thanks…I think." He nodded "call it payment for the couch I ruined."

"What?" I looked over to the couch it had tears and hole in it everywhere. "What did you do."

"I told you wolf mode."

"Geez I thought you'd just make a lot of noise running around." he shrugged "it varies. Any marks in your bed? I woke up in your bed. You didn't seem to notice." I blushed "um Jack?"

"Yeah."

"Can you take your hand off my shoulders?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry." He said letting go of me "I should just go." I nodded "probably best." I got dress and skipped breakfast heading straight for the front door and I headed to work on my bike. Nothing needed fixing down but I went there whenever I needed to think and I really needed to think.

I turned on the radio and you're going down by sick puppies came on I couldn't stand the silence anymore after an hour of sitting here staring at my bike not knowing what to do I need something to fill the silence. I grabbed my 6th cigarette lighting it before grabbing a wrench and started tightening things that looked loose and soon heard a knock on the door "come in." I said sitting up to look at the door to see Hoodie "hey." I say surprised he was here. "Hey I wanted to talk." I stood "sure." He nodded stepping in and shutting the door. "I hate this. This wall we're putting up."

"Well it's not my fault."

"No you're right and I'm not saying we should be partners again but I don't think you should be partners with him."

"Why because he doesn't care about my drugs or my smoking?"

"Masky I didn't come here to fight." I sighed "neither did I."

"Look I overheard him talking to Slender he was asking about expectations to rule one." I stiffened but didn't let it faze me "and?"

"And I think he's got a thing for you." My heart began to pound but I crossed my arms "so what if he does?" he crossed his arms "then he might try something with you." I scoffed "he's not like that."

"How do you know? Plus what if tells you what are you gonna do?"

"I'll cross that bridge if and when I come to It." he grabbed my shirt collar "no he's lying to you!"

"About what!"

"He's already a proxy! He's been a proxy! Since before you met him!"

"You think I didn't know that! When we were running from the cops I felt the tug and the tug was to him! He was in danger and my proxy senses knew it therefore I knew he was one of us!"

"And you didn't say anything!?"

"I would never question Slender! I figured he had his reasons and there was a reason he kept it from us!"

"And what are you going to do about his feelings for you! I'm not leaving till you come up with a plan." I dropped my head "I don't have a choice do I?"

"No!" I sighed as he let go of my collar. "I had a dream last night. You were there and so was Jack."

"So?"

"so he went into wolf mode, I'll explain that later, and I texted you to get the camera and come film it because I thought it would be funny but when you started filming he ran at us we split apart but he chased me and he tackled me to the ground and he…" I rubbed my neck "…started sucking on my neck and when I turned to you, you weren't there. I turn back and we're in bed and he…" I grab my head not believing I was saying this stuff out loud. "He didn't have a shirt! When I asked him why I was dreaming about him he leaned really close and said it's because I wanted it." Hoodie stepped back "so that's why the news didn't faze you. You have feelings for…" there was a voice behind him "me?"


	4. Chapter 4

I looked behind Hoodie to see Jack mask clipped to his belt loop "Jack!" Hoodie turn to face him "how long have you been listening?"

"Long enough." Hoodie nodded "why did Slender make you a proxy without telling us?"

"I can't tell you. He told me not to." Hoodie's fist tightened "fine, I'll just ask him myself!" Hoodie stormed past Jack "Hoodie!" I called after him but it was too late he was gone. Leaving Jack and I alone. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my face. I heard end of me by ashes remain start on the radio.

There's a fire burning inside me  
cold steel calls out my name  
Tempted to give in to the rage  
Torn apart by this affliction  
locked up inside myself  
this life is much too young to fade.

Jack pushed up my mask up so far it fell from the top of my head. I stepped back bumping into the wall behind me.

I ran away from the pain  
always breaking down inside  
Incomplete  
but now I see  
this won't be the end of me

Jack stepped closer meeting me, our noses so close they almost touched. I leaned closer letting them touch he flinched not expecting it.

The world around me  
sells an empty promise  
they build you up just to watch you fall  
It's time to meet this face to face

Grabbed his face a brought to mine letting out lips brush together before pressing our lips together. His hands went up the back of my grease stained shirt. I pushed my face against his harder as he picked me up by the hips and I wrapped my legs around him and sat on his hips knowing he could hold me up.

I ran away from the pain  
always breaking down inside  
Incomplete  
but now I see  
this won't be the end of me

He broke the kiss and started sucking on my neck leaving marks as my hands combed through his hair. I felt his mouth open and bite down on my shoulder.

Black and white melt into grey  
till every truth is stripped away  
When nothing's wrong nothing's ok  
everyone has been betrayed

I gasped and he loosened his grip "no don't stop." I heard a low rumble from his chest as he bit harder. Jack fell back into a chair neither of us faltering. "We should stop." Jack said lifting his head. I looked at the open door realizing Hoodie had left through it angry. "You're right."

"Sorry about your neck."

"It's fine."

"Force of habit."

"What?" he laughed "it's a demon habit to…bite our mates to claim them?" I reached up and touched the sore I looked at my finger tips which now had blood on them. I glared at Jack before biting his neck hard enough to break the skin "ow ow! Masky! Stop! Stahp! Masky!" Jack whined in my ear as I made sure it hurt for him just as much as did me. I lifted my head "there now we're even." He pursed his lips "we should leave."

"And do what?"

"I don't know but it's better than hiding here like a bunch of cowards." I glared at him knowing he was right. I leaned towards him grabbing my Jacket from behind him and slipping it on. We stood putting on our masks just in time as we heard Toby calling our names "MASKY J-JACK WH-ERE ARE Y-YOU!?" Jack grabbed my shoulder as we walked out "over here Toby."

"S-Slender wan-ts to s-see you both-th." I nodded knowing what this conversation was going to be about. Toby turned to walk away and Jack squeezed my shoulder I grabbed his hand following Toby.

"I should have known the three of you would figure it out." Slender said talking to Hoodie, Toby and I, Jack was standing next to him this was not the conversation I was expecting, I was rather thankful for it. "yes I already made Jack a proxy for reasons of my own. I should have told you and been up front about it."

"permission to speak freely?" I asked, he nodded "you wouldn't have kept it from us if it didn't have something to do with us did you bring Jack in as a spy for you?" Jack stiffened as Slender sighed "you are too smart for your own good."

"I doubt that." Slender chuckled "Toby you are dismissed." Toby nodded and left the room. "yes I brought him in to see what was causing the hatered between you two that and he needs somewhere he could be himself. I just didn't consider what would happen so fast." Jack and I stiffened "I thought if I brought in Jack and he found out what the problem was I could fix it and then you two could be partners again but…there was nothing I could do and you and Jack became friends." More than that. "master?" Hoodie asked "there's something you should know." I placed my arm across his chest "don't that's not your truth to tell."

"It's not like you're gonna tell him."

"it doesn't matter. Its…not…your…truth…to tell." Jack sighed "just tell him Masky or I will."

"go ahead." Slender annoyed asked "tell me what?" Jack walked over to me and stood next to me entangling his fingers in mine Slender tilted his head. With how long he's been around humans you'd think he'd know what that meant "I don't understand." Jack sighed and removed his mask. I turned to look at him in the eye and pulled off my own mask. My heart was pounding, I was shaking Jack nodded to me before placing his hand on my face I could feel my face getting redder and redder. I swallowed, I'll admit I was scared, scared of what would happened from here and forward but it was too late he was leaning in and soon his lips were against mine and my eyes were closed "Hoodie you're dismissed."

"thank you master." He left the room leaving Jack and I kissing right in front of Slender. Jack broke the kiss away and we put our masks back on I couldn't look at Slender how could I? "is that why you asked about rule one Jack?"

"yes sir." Slender leaned back in his chair "I see." We stood there him staring us down. "dismissed…for now." We nodded and left the room the second I heard my bedroom door I collapsed.

Hoodie's P.O.V

I stood in the kitchen biting my nail I was pissed I wasn't sure why, but I had no time to think about it as I felt the tug and considering Toby was sitting at the nearby table it wasn't him. We looked at each other and nodded bolting for Masky's room and burst in to find Jack with Masky in his arms "MASKY WAKE UP! PLEASE TALK TO ME!"

"Jack?" Jack pulled out Masky's gun and pointed at us "HELP ME!"

"what happened?!" I ran over my question was answered Masky's whole body was stiff, his eyes wide and his fingers in his hair ripping it out. "Jack if you want to help him you need to calm down." I looked at Toby "top left drawer of the desk get the black lock box." Toby did as I ask as I ripped the key from around his neck off "what's going on?!"

"calm down Jack or you'll make it worse" I unlocked the box pulling out Masky's favorite heavy tranquilizer. "shit…Masky! I need you to think, what's your usual dose?"

"th-three was all he managed." Before screaming. "Jack gimmie your hand." Jack held out his hand and I pulled Masky's hands away from his head and put his wrists in Jacks hand "grab and don't let go." He nodded I could see the black liquid was taking the place of his tears I slid the needle into the bottle and sucked up all the way to the only three on the syringe. I straightened his arm but my hand was shaking and his arm was shaking "shit."

"what?!"

"he's shaking too much and frankly so am I, I might miss."

"try not to!" I took a deep breath before sliding the needle into a vein hoping it was the right one. His body soon went limp, the drugs were kicking in. "Masky?" Jack asked terrified by his sudden limpness. "he's fine I gave him a heavy trank."

"what happened?!"

"he had a panic attack telling Slender freaked him out."

"You mean it's my…" I placed a hand on his shoulder "no, it's not your fault, it's more likely mine than yours." He nodded holding Masky's limp body in his arms "here." I said taking Masky from his arms and walking over to set him down on the bed. Jack walked over "tell me when he wakes up." He nodded as I headed out of the room "h-Hoodie?" I turned back "you don't have to if you don't want to but…" I tilted my head "what?"

"C-can you tell me what he looks like?"

"Um yeah…give me your hands" he put his hands out and I pulled off his gloves revealing pale gray hands. I pulled him over to Masky's side and removed Masky's mask. I grabbed Jack by the wrists and placed his hands on Masky's face. "There. I think you can take it from here."

"What?"

"Don't worry he'll be out for a while." I walked away leaving them in the room alone, I still didn't trust Jack not completely but I could tell he truly cared for Tim.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack's P.O.V.

I lay next to Masky breathing heavily. "I've never done that before." He said tracing the lines in my chest with his finger the lines of my proxy mark, his shoulder tucked under my arm our legs tangled in the sheets "had sex with a man?" he laughed "well that too but that's not what I meant I've never had sex like…that."

"That good huh?" he chuckled "yes but I mean I've never had sex where we fuck and then I can just relax it don't have to kill you I don't have to worry about getting in trouble there is nothing to worry about." There was a knock on the door and a high pitched voice came from the other side "Jack can I come in?"

"Something to worry about!" Masky and I rolled out of bed pulling on our pants "just a second Sally!" Masky and I scramble around the room getting dressed "Masky!" I whispered "I can't find my shirt!" I felt cloth hit my face "thanks." I said pulling the shirt on following my scent to find my sweatshirt, mask, and gloves and pulled them on "come in." Masky called and I heard the door creak open "what's up Sally?"

"I got bored in Slender's room and I wanted to see if you guys could make some food." I heard giggling and running footsteps soon feeling her grab my leg "pweeeease." I sighed "I guess we could that alright with you Masky?"

"Yeah sure maybe I'll just make dinner for everyone I'm kinda hungry too and it's getting close to that time anyway." I nodded picking Sally up and setting her on my hip. I walked over to Masky grabbing his shoulder and we walked to the kitchen "Jack why are you holding Masky's shoulder?"

"Because he show's me where I need to go so I don't have to think about it once I get the layout of the house down I won't need to."

"Ooooh so he's like the Seeing Eye dogs?" I laughed "yeah kinda" she gasped "so he's like your puppy?!" I held back snort "I am not a dog let alone a puppy! If anything I am a powerful wolf." I snorted "I like puppy better."

"Me too!" Sally said jumping out of my arms and running away. I could tell we had entered the kitchen I could smell my favorite food calling me from the fridge and someone else in the room. "Toby is that you?"

"Y-yeah. What d-did you guys wa-nt for dinner?" Masky laughed "well I'm sure Jack doesn't want anything you cook."

"I t-thought you l-liked my cooking."

"Oh I do you've got some real talent, but Jack has a very special diet."

"That e-explains the k-idnies i-n the fridge." I laughed "yeah sorry about that." I said following the smell over to the fridge and felt for the handle pulling them out. I place them on a plate and shoved them in the microwave "Masky can you punch in 30 seconds for me?"I heard the microwave beep twice and start "thanks." I sighed feeling Slender's call to me "I'll be back." I said walking out of the room and heading up to Slender's office what annoys me is Slender doesn't have a scent so it's harder to find his office. I count the steps and turns I take coming to a door and knock hoping it was the right one. It opened. Woo I got it right. "Jack, come in close the door." I nodding doing what he asked "have you decided on your power?"

"Power?"

"Yes we talked about this in exchange for working for me I give you a power. Toby picked speed so he could kill his target quickly and smoothly, Hoodie picked his eyes glowing red so he could see his target even in the dark, and Masky picked the ability to tell if someone is laying without fault. What do you want?"

"I don't know I want anything."

"How about your sight back?" I shook my head "no I don't need that." An idea popped into my head "well there is one thing…no I couldn't ask for that. That's a bit too much to ask for."

"I doubt that Jack and tell me I don't want to have to resort to reading you thought." I stiffened "ok but don't blame me if it's too much to ask for. It's kind of embarrassing."

"I'm no judge." I sighed "ok" I could feel the blood running to my cheeks "I want to be able to turn into a wolf at will and not have to worry about turning back naked." Slender was silent for a moment "see too much to ask for."

"No no but why?"

"I've got a lot of animalistic instincts it be nice if could actually be an animal."

"What would be your trigger word?"

"My what?"

"Well each proxy has the ability to turn on and off their powers with one word Hoodie's is 'lights' Masky's is 'liar' and Toby is 'ready'." I nodded smiling "mine would be 'woof'." Slender chuckled "good choice. Would you want sight?" I shook my head "nah don't need it." I heard Slender snap his fingers and my proxy mark began to burn. I fell to my knees the pain was so bad. Moments later Hoodie, Toby and Masky burst in "what's wrong." As they came in the pain stopped "what the hell was that?!" Slender chuckled "Jack why don't you show them your new power."

"What? Really?! Is that what that was?!"

"Yes Jack show off why don't you?" I heard Masky's voice behind me "show us what?" I turn to them. "I got my proxy power."

"Really what is it?" I giggled "woof." My proxy mark burned and I fell to the ground as my arms turn to legs after what felt like an explosion I was standing on all fours turning my ear 180 degrees and wagging my tail. "Whoa! You asked to be a wolf!" I spun around in circles showing my happiness "Jack I added something to make it easier to communicate. Think about Masky and think something you want to say." I thought about Masky "I love you." I heard Masky take a step back "holy shit!" I barked with joy "best power ever!" I sniffed my way over to the door and pushed past them I had to break in this new power. "Bye bitches!" I said running waiting till I heard the room get bigger and ran down the stairs following Sally's scent and burst thought kitchen door "Sally! Check it out!" I said spinning in circles "Jack? Is that you?!"

"Yes cool right?" she giggled petting me "now you're the puppy. A really big puppy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're as tall as I am."

"Wait you come up to my hip! I'm a huge puppy!" she giggled "you think you're big enough to ride?" I laid down "hop on." She gapped climbing on my back. "Hold on tight." She gripped my fur as tight as she could and I ran out of the room and ran around the main hall "woo ride em' cowgirl." I heard Hoodie call out to Sally. "Can you still do that cool tentacle thing Jack?" Sally asked climbing off me." I opened my mouth and soon I could feel them crawling up my throat and shoot out of my mouth "yes!"

"n-nice ch-oice Jack." I ran up the stairs before turning around and jumping back down "show off." I stopped dead in my tracks I heard something. I pointed my ear towards the door and growled there was someone out there. "What is it?"

"Someone is outside." I ran over to the door using my nose to pull down the handle and open the door and followed the unfamiliar scent. "Jack wait!" but it was too late I ran after the scent adult male from what could tell. "Come here little puppy." The man said edging me on I jumped letting my tentacles fly out of my mouth and grabbing his face the others not including Sally came up behind me "who are you and what do you want!" I released him standing over him growling "nice demon hound ya got here."

"Don't make me repeat myself!"

"I'll answer if I can know whose talking you is all wearing masks I can't tell."

"The one standing over you!"

"Dude you can use telepathy?!"

"That's not an answer!"

"Fine fine I was told this was the place to go for people like me if we needed protection and right now I need some of that."

"Jack get Slender we'll hold him here."

"I got this Hoodie!"

"Jack!" I growled reluctantly stepping off him at Masky's orders and trotted back to Slender "woof." I turned back to my regular form strangely with no pain before running to the mansion. I burst in the door "Slender we got an intruder he says he's like us!"

"I heard." I jumped back not realizing he was feet from me "Jesus wear something with a smell so I can smell you coming it freaks me out that I can't track you." He laughed and I felt a hand on my shoulder and next thing I know I can smell the others "fuck I forgot you could do that." I said grabbing my head teleporting always gave me headaches due to the sudden changes in scents. "Aw where'd that sweet little puppy go?"

"Wolf and right here you shit."

"You're no dog."

"Woof" I jumped as me landed on him a wolf "don't underestimate me." He laughed "nice." Slender chuckle "nice to see you Jeffery."

"Same to you Slender."

"At ease Jack if he was going to hurt you he would have done it by no." I flopped on my side out of breath "woof." I said Letting my body go back into Jack form. Jeffery stood. "Since when did you get these little minions?"

"Jack is the newest but the others have been around for many years. I'm surprised you're still alive."

"First ouch, I'm not that clumsy and second I have my ways."

"Trendor?"

"Trendor. What can I say? He loves me.?" Slender laughed "Toby, Hoodie, Masky, and Jack? This is my old friend Jeffery. You may call him Jeff or Jeff the killer." I stood standing at attention "Jeffery this is Hoodie, Masky, and Ticci-Toby and Eyeless Jack."

"Hoodie? Masky? Nice names…I guess."

"And yours is sooo original." Hoodie said rather offended "what's with your face anyway?" Masky snorted "what do mean what's wrong with his face?" I asked standing and walking closer, Jeff scoffed "there's nothing _wrong_ with my face ok? I'm beautiful."

"He's got a smile cut into his face and it looks like he burned off his eye lids."

"Well well well we have a detective on our hands."

"Play nice boys." Slender spoke calmly. "He'll being staying with us."

"s-since when a-er we a h-house f-for delinquen-nts." I snorted "Toby why don't you and the others go inside while Jeffery and I chat?" I nodded. I felt Masky grab my hand and pull me along. "What do you think he's running from?"

"I don't know but whatever it is it must be bad."

"Why?"

"He says he was with Trendor who is a skilled fighter the difference? Trendor doesn't have the protected mansion and isn't quite as skilled as slender."

"Plus he doesn't have us?"

"Yeah, he needs some serious protection." My stomach growled loudly "I ever got to eat!" Masky stopped abruptly "and sally was left alone!" we bolted for the house and burst thought the front door. "Sally!?" I followed her scent into the kitchen "what happened?" sally asked sweetly "you ok sally?"

"Yeah I got your food out of the microwave and I thought about taking some but it smelled funny." I snorted following the smell to a table and grabbing my food before taking off my mask and stuffing my face. "Hungry?" Masky asked leading me to a chair "good thing Toby is baking something for dinner instead of cooking."

"Why?"

"Well whatever he was cooking would be burning on the stove by now but since he's baking he's got about 3 minutes to spare." Toby walked in followed by Hoodie "wh-ew i-its not bur-ning." I listened as the people in the room moved around, taking plates down, setting the table, putting their dinner on the table. I enjoyed how normal my life had become in such a small amount of time being around people like me, eating at a table with people who judge me for my diet perfectly normal life for people like me. I heard the seat next to slide out and a hand wrap around mine and the seat on the other side of pulled out and scooted next to me. Two small arms wrapped around mine. "w-whos h-ungry?" there was a general cheer from the table as Toby set food in the table I smelled the food "is that pot pie?"

"Yup l-learned it fro-m m-y mom." I nodded "nice." I said before shoving more food in my mouth. Sally let go of my arm to eat but Masky didn't let go of my hand not that I minded.

A familiar scent walked into the room "Jeffery."

"Wolf boy." Silence fell over the room as people ate, not including Masky "what Jeff?"

"Oh nothing."

"Well you keep staring at me so I doubt that."

"Well its just I thought slender banned relationships." My hand stopped my food half way from my mouth "there are…exceptions." Masky replied awkwardly. "Ok then." He started to walk again but stopped "are you guys sleeping together?" I coughed choking on my food. "That is in NO WAY your business!" I could hear Toby and Hoodie snickering "thanks guys for sticking by me."

"Well if you are wouldn't thank make Masky here a furry?" Toby and Hoodie fell out of their chairs bursting in laughter I could feel Masky gripping my hand tightly. "What's a furry?" the room went dead silent by sally's innocent question "uuuuuuuh. We'll tell you later sally."

"Ok!" sally said excitedly before returning her attention to her food. Hoodie and Toby returned to their chairs snickering "nice one Jeffery nice one."

"Remind me to kill you later." I said finishing up my food. "Masky can you put this in the sink when you're done?"

"sure." Jeffery laughed "I got it, I'm feeling some hostility."

"Oh I could never guess why." I said my words drenched with sarcasm. I stood stretching "well it's been a long day. I'm going to bed." I kissed Masky on the top of his head, grabbed my mask and left the room immediately feeling the tension of the room leave me. I walked up stairs counting the steps to I assumed Masky and I's room. Once I arrived I flopped into bed hoping this "furry" thing wouldn't become a problem.


	6. Chapter 6

Masky's P.O.V.

I walk into my room to find jack passed out face down on the bed. I sighed noticing that his shoes were still on along with everything else. I walked over pulling off his shoes and mask. I pulled the blankets out from under him and lifting his right leg onto the bed before placing the blankets over him. I got undressed and climbed into bed next to him. I felt movement in the bed next to me "Masky?"

"Oh _now_ you wake up. I had to take off your shoes and mask and I had to get the blankets out from under you put your leg in the bed…"

"Aw how nice of you."

"Yeah whatever." He scooted closer wrapping his arms around me and shoved his face in my neck and began to kiss and suck on it "twice in one day huh?" he chuckled and placed his chin on my shoulder "yeah you wanna?" he asked tracing the top on my boxers with one finger lightly. "I don't know do I?" he nibbled my ear and shoved his hand slightly lower into my boxers close but not quite groping me. "Damn it Jack! Stop it!" he giggled "never" I tried to back away from his hand inadvertently backing into his crotch. I growled at him "fuck it take your pants off." He laughed "oh no good sir I've got a plan for you. He took his shirt off and stood on all fours above me and began to kiss my neck and slowly move down using one hand to pull down my underwear. My toes curled in anticipation "oh god." I said as he started rubbing me making sure I was hard as he made his agonizingly slow way down my body. "Can't you go any faster?!" I begged whispering "patience." I growled at his answer he soon made it to the base of my rod and licked up the side of it. I gasped griping the sheets "fuuuuck." He lowered his mouth around me, I moaned. "Shit that feels good." He laughed his mouth still around my rod causing it to vibrate "oh god! Don't do that! What am I saying do that again!" he laughed at my desperation. I arched my back as he lifted and dropped his he first slowly but picking up speed "hmmmmm!" I whimpered trying not to make too much noise. I gasped as he dragged his teeth along the top and bottom of my growing member. I felt his jeans under my feet and slid my big toes into his belt loops on either side after kicking off my boxers completely. "Jack I know you're a cannibal and all but I don't know if you want what's coming, aka me, in your mouth." He began to move faster shoving as much of me into his mouth as possible. I shoved the pillow over to my face and moaned loudly. Sat up gasping and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer "shit shit shit."I said quietly trying to keeping my pleasure with in the room. I squeezed my knees closer together trying to hold on longer, I soon failed. I let out a moan that was louder than I had hoped it would be and fell back breathing heavily came up wiping his lips "you lasted longer than I expected." He tried to crawl back up but as he did I used my toes to pulling his pants down "oh very sneaky, lucky for you I went commando this morning." I raised a brow and took his face in my hands pulling his face close to mine. Though he expected to kiss me I moved my head to the side and planted my teeth around his neck before rolling on top of him "extra sneaky." He said laughing. I lightly dragged my fingers down his sides causing him to hiss. "Careful you might turn me on." I began to suck on his neck and he moaned slightly brought myself over him and rubbed his rod before lowing myself onto him. He gasped his nails digging into my back "ok wasn't ready for that." I lifted my head "good." He rolled his hips causing us both to moan. He rolled his hips over and over again we sat up and he rested his head on my chest. My fingers gripped his hair as my legs wrapped around him. I moaned giving up on being quiet. "I don't know how much longer I can hold on." Jack said gripping me tighter mere seconds later he released. He fell back and I fell on top of him. "Not long it seems." I said out of breath he chuckled "now we shouldn't be bothered for a while. I laughed "you're joking right? You don't know how often slender sends us on night jobs."

"A lot guess." My phone buzzed on the night stand buzzed repeatedly telling me I had a call. I growled rolling over to answer it "what?"

"Why are you out of breath?"

"Long story what do you want Hoodie?"

"Sally woke up crying."

"Ok and? Why can't you deal with it?"

"She's asking for your boyfriend."

"He's not- well- fine! I guess he is. Shut up!"

"Anyway she says she won't go to bed until jack comes and tucks her in."

"Fine I'll bring him down where is this?"

"The room next to Slender's but there's a catch. She wants 'the puppy.'"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"nope." I hear sally on the other end "is the puppy coming?"

"I don't know sally is he coming Masky?" he was but that's not what you mean is it? "Yeah yeah yeah, he's on his way and you know what get his number so you don't have to call me." I grumbled hanging up the phone and flopping onto my back "will we ever get to just sit here and do nothing after that?"

"Third time's the charm?" I laughed "yeah maybe."

"Where am I needed?" I laughed again "you are not needed but the 'puppy' is." I said putting air quotes around puppy. "Sally?"

"Yup." We groaned rolling out of bed and getting dressed "woof." Jack turned into his wolf form "is that your trigger word?"

"yup." I rolled my eyes "original. Come on." I said patting my leg. He trotted over sliding his head under my hand and we walked to the room sally awaited us in.

We knock on the door and it opened immediately "get me out of here!" Hoodie whispered "you are dismissed soldier." He nodded thankfully walking past me. Jack and I walked into the room to find a king size bed with crimson sheets and pillows and three foot nothing sally sitting in the middle excided look on her face. "Hey sally trouble sleeping." She nodded "I had a nightmare about the day I died." Holy fucking shit that's not ok. "Well I brought jack." She threw her arms in the air "Yay!"

"She's rather terrifying." Jack said thankfully only to me. Jack trotted over to the bed and climbed in cuddling next to sally. "Well call me if you need me." I said starting to leave. "Wait Masky don't go."

"Need something else sally?"

"Would you read me a story?"

"Hahaha you have to suffer with me!" jacks use of telepathy was rather annoying. "Sure sally let me go grab a book."

"That's ok I got one." She said pulling a book from under her pillow. I was glad I had my mask on cause frankly I was glaring at her its true what they say children are evil. "Ok what book?" I ask doing my best trying to grit my teeth."

"Alice in wonder land, it's a pop-up book." Greeeeat. I could see jacks tail flopping showing me he was enjoying my suffering. I walk over and climb under the covers with her. She cuddles up next to me and I put my arm around her, flicking jacks ear. He wiggled his ear before scooting closer to sally. I opened the book and began reading.

*time skip* cause fuck writing the whole story.

"'Wake up. You've been sleeping for too long,' said her sister softly.

'I had a strange dream,' said Alice. She told her sister about the White Rabbit, the mad tea party, the Queen of Hearts and the trial. But her sister wasn't paying attention. 'You're reading again,' mumbled Alice. As she stretched, Alice saw a little White Rabbit with pink eyes scurry behind a tree. The end." I looked down at sally who was fast asleep facing jack basically using him as a big, warm, furry, breathing pillow. I closed the book and set it on the nightstand before tapping jack. Nope he's asleep. I figured he could sleep in here and I would go back to our room but no sally was sleep on my arm and I knew if moved I would wake her and I did NOT want to deal with that. I sighed hanging my head. Fine whatever. I slid down slightly, resting my head on the pillow taking forever to fall asleep.

The next morning

I wake up to sally bouncing on my chest "Masky! Masky! Masky! Masky! Masky! Masky!"

"Huh? What? I'm awake."

"Come on slender made French toast!"

"Ok I'll meet you down there." she nodded "hurry! Before I eat it all!" the second I heard the door shut I laid back down "piece of shit." I hear a snort next to me "rude." I turn to see jack not in wolf form I glared at him. "You weren't up all night because you couldn't feel your arm for 90% of the night, and if you moved the person on your arm would wake up."

"No I slept like a rock."

"I know so again piece…of…shit." I stood stretching "I actually would like some French toast." I took a step and my back end basically screamed in protest; I yelped at the pain I stabled myself on the bed. "What? What's wrong?" I glared at him "ok now I really do hate you."

"Why?"

"My rear hurts and bad." Jack laughed "why?"

"Cause that's what happens when its your first time with a man _and_ you do it twice in one day!"

"Oh that's why you hate me. Want me to carry you?" I paused considering it then realizing our house guest. "No I'll just grin and bear it; rather not have to deal with Jeff's shit." He nodded "well you can hold my hand on the way there and squeeze my hand to deal with the pain."

"You think you get to offer that? This is your fault that's happening whether you like it or not." I walked over to him cursing under my breath every other step. "Hand now." He took my hand and I stood up straight and limped as little as possible as we walked down the hall. "Are you sure you don't wanna just go to bed? I can say you need the sleep cause we were in sally's room all night."

"I'll be fine…I think once I sit down I'll won't have to move."

"But you will have to sit down." I grimaced at the thought but walked on. "I'll be fine."

"Well I can't feel you limping much so that's good right?" I nodded "jack thanks for trying to comfort me but its not working."

"You know what you need?"

"What?"

"Drugs."

"No slender says I can't be high around sally thanks for thinking of it though."

"Tough break." We soon came to the stairs I grimaced just looking at them. "Ok I know you said no but for this part you have no choice."

"No choice about- oh god!" I yelped as he picked me up and began carrying me down the stairs "jack put me down!"

"Its just till we get to the bottom."

"No! Now this is so unprofessional!" he laughed "like I care." He got to the bottom of the stairs and dropped my legs letting me stand "sometimes I wish you could see how much I glare at you."

"Then I'm glad I can't see you." Rolled my eyes grabbing jacks hand and pulling him along the pain had lessened but only slightly. We walked into the kitchen finding everyone was already there I pushed past Hoodie, Toby, slender, and sally but the second Jeff saw me he knew.


End file.
